


The Gift

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Cock Warming, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a cock warmer in celebration of his first wet dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

The day after his first wet dream, Dean’s parents gift him a cock warmer: the boy is a few years younger than he is and has straight black hair and big blue eyes.

That first night, after a lecture from his Dad on the proper use and care of a cock warmer, he makes the boy slide under his covers and hold his dick in his mouth – he doesn’t get much sleep because the boy cries throughout the night, causing him to suck occasionally on Dean’s dick.

The next night he bends the boy over and slowly opens his asshole up with his fingers, once he has four fingers sliding easily in and out, he orders the boy to get into his bed. After switching off the lights and ensuring his alarm has been set, Dean climbs in behind the slumbering boy, slides his lubed up hard-on into the boy’s warm body, and then curls around his boy; holding him tight to his chest with his nose buried in the dark locks.

The next morning his soft dick slips out easily and is followed by a trickle of his cum which he quickly swipes up with his thumb; he then wipes the finger clean on the still sleeping boy’s tongue. As he slips out of bed he realises that he has had a peaceful night’s sleep; all thanks to his little cock warmer.

\---

Many years later, Dean arrives home from work to the lovely view of his now older cock warmer, Castiel, kneeling in his home’s foyer, a welcoming smile on his face. His parents are disappointed that he has not discarded his childhood gift and replaced him with a wife and kids as his younger brother Sammy had done, but Dean is happy with his life. _Castiel_ makes him happy.

And on some nights, he gives his love what he himself had received.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is . . .
> 
> As usual, if you think I need to tag for something; lemme know! 
> 
> No beta!


End file.
